


Run back to you

by everythingisconnected



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Possessive Behavior, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Prompt: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Run back to you

“Look, Master… you’ve got to stop harassing my friends.”

The Master scoffed from the opposite side of the console room. “I don’t think I’m doing anything wrong, love.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes while continuing to fiddle with the underside of the console. “Then why did Yaz come to me the other day, and tell me how you threatened to push her into the heart of a dying star if she ever stood too close to you again?”

The Master laughed. “That never happened. Humans tend to… exaggerate. Does sound like something I’d say though.”

She sighed, emerging from beneath the console and finally meeting his eyes. “And Graham? Apparently he was ‘looking at me wrong’, and you threatened to feed his remains to wild animals?”

The other Time Lord scoffed, tugging at his lapels innocently. “That also sounds like me.”

“The only one you haven’t threatened yet is Ryan,” the Doctor rose to her feet, casually tossing the goggles off her head onto the floor. “What happened to ‘I’m going to get along with your friends, Doctor’?”

“They-” he grimaced. “They’re just so annoying, disgustingly _human_.”

The Doctor sighed. “They’re my _friends_ , Master! If you’re going to travel with me-”

“That’s the thing,” the Master cut in sharply. “I _do_ want to travel with you. But not with _them_. They’re like stray dogs, getting in the way of us. Collateral damage.”

“ _Hey_ ,” the Doctor surged forward into his space. “They’re my friends. And I happen to like travelling with them.”

The Master huffed angrily, turning away. “Why would you choose some pathetic little humans over your friendship with _me_?”

“I never said-” the Doctor ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Why do we always end up here? Arguing?”

“Because you won’t listen to me!”

“I _am_ listening, you’re just being selfish!”

“It’s what I’ve always been to you, hasn’t it?” the Master grabbed her by her scarf, shoving her against one of the glowing yellow columns. “You never thought that maybe I had to be selfish, because I’m the one who always ends up _alone_?”

She bared her teeth. “Killing people isn’t the best way to make and keep friends, have you ever thought of _that_?”

“You _left_ me, Theta,” the Master snarled. “Killing was my only purpose. How else am I supposed to get the attention of the only person I’ve ever loved?”

The Doctor was stunned into silence. His big brown eyes were filled with the rage and pain of their past, and she could almost feel his emotions when she looked into them. He was so messed up; thousands of years alone with only the drums for company driving him insane. In those eyes she saw young Koschei, crying and screaming into his dorm room pillow, yelling at Theta to get the drums out of his head. She’d felt so helpless, back then, her best friend was slowly going mad, and this was who he would become. And somehow, she still loved him.

“ _Say something_ ,” he growled, shoving her back again by the lapels of her coat. They were inches apart. 

She was breathing heavily, mind going at a million miles an hour. If he were no longer alone, would that be able to save him?

Her arms gained a mind of their own, gripping his purple coat and swapping their positions, roughly shoving him against the column.

Their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling.

Between panting breaths, she demanded, “Kiss me.”

His eyes went wide. With a growl, he tugged her in by her scarf, closing the minimal gap between them. 

The Doctor could almost feel her hearts exploding. It felt like they were eighty at the Academy again, and Theta was kissing Koschei to calm him down during one of his outbursts of rage. This time though, they’d been through a lot more, nothing like the future they’d envisioned when they were kids, but still, somehow, they’d ended up together again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
